Après tout
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Et si on souhaitait retracer la vie de Virginia? Et si ça s'était résumé par des confidences, des lettres à un journal? Dans ce carnet, elle confie ses peurs, ses haines, ses pensées, et ses sentiments pour un certain Kloitz Sage...
1. Première page

**Après tout **

**Auteur**** :** Alienor

**Disclaimer :** Virginia n'est aucunement à moi. Elle appartient à l'univers de ToS, qui n'est pas non plus ma propriété, puisqu'elle est la mère de Génis et Raine, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié (n'allez pas vous mettre en tête que je vous prends pour des idiots ! De toute manière je n'aime pas faire ça).

**Résumé : **_Et si on souhaitait retracer la vie de Virginia ? Et si sa vie s'était résumée par des confidences, des lettres à un journal intime ? Dans ce carnet, elle confie ses peurs, ses haines, ses pensées, et le plus important de tous, ses sentiments pour un certain Kloitz Sage…_

**Note :** en ce qui concerne les dates, étant donné que je ne sais pas comment ils font le décompte de leurs mois à Tetheh'alla, j'ai décidé de faire à la manière des grecs dans l'Antiquité. Ainsi donc, lundi sera le jour de la lune, mardi le jour de Mars… Et pour le mois et le jour, on verra bien !

**Le mot de la fin :** Bonne lecture !!! En espérant que ça vous plaira. Il faut beaucoup de philosophie pour écrire une fiction épistolaire (enfin je crois que c'en est une, même si Virgi ne se confie qu'à elle-même)…

* * *

_Jour de Mercure, le huitième du mois des récoltes_,

_Je sais que d'habitude, il convient d'abord de dire une formule de politesse au début d'une lettre, lorsqu'on écrit à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais moi, je ne_ _raisonne pas comme cela. Je préfère improviser de façon originale, et c'est ainsi que ce petit texte que j'écris commence…_

_Ce carnet que voici, je le commence seulement ce jour, assise à ma table personnelle, avec une plume et une encre elfique que j'ai moi-même dilué. Il m'a été offert pas Kloitz, mais je crois qu'il ne me tient pas de m'attarder là-dessus._

_Je me présente donc : je m'appelle Virginia Heimflaim __**(1)**__, j'ai vingt ans et je suis une enfant d'Heimdall. Plus précisément, dans le langage humain : une habitante du village des elfes._

_Je ne donnerai ni ma taille, ni mon poids, sachant que ce sont des informations futiles et inutiles, mais je peux au moins dire que, désormais, j'aurai un ami qui m'accompagnera, un cadeau plus cher que je n'en aurai jamais eu : il s'agit de ce journal. Dans la vie réelle, je suis solitaire, on ne me parle pas beaucoup. Mais ici, au moins, je peux me consacrer à l'écriture._

_Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'essentiel. Il faut bien que je raconte comment j'ai obtenu ce moment de pure délivrance, qu'est cet instant où je t'écris, cher ami imaginaire qui m'écoute à travers ces lettres. Comme je l'ai dit quelques lignes plus tôt, c'est Kloitz qui m'a offert ce cahier. Je parlerai de lui quand il sera temps. C'était mon anniversaire, il y a quelques jours, et il me l'a offert seulement maintenant, avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais comment lui en voudrais-je ?_

_C'est ma première page. En tout, il y en a au moins une cinquantaine dans ce carnet. Tout dépendra de l'usage que j'en ferai, mais j'espère le conserver longtemps. Pour moi, il s'agit presque d'un trésor inestimable, vous saurez bientôt pourquoi._

_Tout d'abord, si je puis présenter mon entourage. Je vis avec mon grand-père, qui est un naturaliste réputé. Des gens viennent de partout pour le voir, des humains, des scientifiques de Sybak ou de Meltokio, et même quelques nains, qui sont pourtant si rares. Grâce à cela, j'ai une culture générale répandue. Je l'aime beaucoup mon grand-père, il est l'un des seuls membres de ma famille encore en vie._

_J'ai aussi une sœur, enfin, j'avais. A la naissance, elle était si fragile que même les guérisseurs du village disaient qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu, pourtant elle a tenu jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, mais finalement la mort l'a rattrapé. La maladie des elfes l'a emportée. Vous voyez, même nous qui paraissons invincibles, nous souffrons des maladies qui emportent nos proches._

_Maintenant que j'en parle, ça me rend folle de chagrin, parce que ma sœur était forte, elle avait une forte volonté de vivre. Finalement, elle est partie, à cause des médecins, des charlatans qui, une fois qu'ils faisaient un diagnostic, faisaient tout pour qu'il se mette en œuvre. Ils n'ont même pas levé le petit doigt pour la sauver, à corps perdu. Mais je changerai cela. Coûte que coûte, je serai guérisseuse, et je réparerai les erreurs qui ont été faites avec ma sœur et tant d'autres jeunes elfes sur le point de mourir. Oui, coûte que coûte, j'y arriverai. Mon grand-père m'encourage aussi, cela me rend encore plus motivée._

_Mes parents, eux, sont continuellement en voyage. Je ne les vois pas souvent au village. Ils sont partout et nulle part. C'est frustrant, mais ce sont des intermédiaires. L'Ancien du village leur donne des messages à porter à certaines personnalités du monde entier, le Roi de Meltokio, le chef de Mizuho, etc…_

_Enfin, j'en viens au fait : Kloitz. Pourquoi tiens-je tant à l'évoquer ? Parce qu'il a une place de choix dans ces écrits. Aussi, je saurai parler continuellement de lui sans même m'en rendre compte._

_Kloitz Sage est normalement un scientifique très reconnu de Sybak et du laboratoire de Meltokio. En tout cas, lui aussi est un grand voyageur. Il bouge sans cesse et sans jamais se fatiguer. Il a toujours le sourire aux lèvres même s'il y a des choses qui le tracassent. Un grand charmeur. Il a vingt-deux ans, et il baigne dans la physique et la botanique depuis qu'il est enfant. Il est très doué. Grâce à lui, j'ai une soif d'apprendre démesurée. Je voudrais un jour atteindre son niveau._

_En dehors du travail, nous sommes très amis. Il s'entend comme personne avec mon grand-père et avec tout le monde au village, sauf avec quelques réticents, bien qu'il soit humain. Dans notre village, les elfes sont très peu accueillants avec les gens des autres races, notamment (et surtout !) les demi-elfes…_

_Kloitz est venu ici il y a un an pour étudier la science de mon grand-père. Il devait rapporter des échantillons pour son laboratoire. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il doit rester pendant trois ans à Heimdall, afin de réunir tous les éléments de ses recherches convenablement. Il travaille sans relâche, et souvent je l'aide. Il m'en est reconnaissant._

_Et grâce à lui, aujourd'hui, j'écris dans la langue des humains dans ce cahier afin que personne ne comprenne ce que j'ai écrit, à part lui, s'il le trouve. Mais j'espère vivement qu'il ne lira pas cela ! Après tout, il s'agit d'un journal « intime ». Il paraît que lui aussi, il en a un, mais je ne prends pas la peine d'aller fouiner dans ses affaires. Je ne suis pas Pandore __**(2)**__ et j'ai tant de respect pour lui. J'ai déjà beaucoup écrit. Et le carnet contient si peu de pages ! Il faudrait que j'économise, il serait tellement dommage de finir toutes les pages en un coup alors qu'il ne me l'a offert que maintenant. Aussi, je continuerai un autre jour, ou alors demain… On verra bien. De toute façon, je dois aller travailler._

_Je laisse fermé mon trésor sur cette table, et je la regarderai s'illuminer dans la nuit…__** (3)**_

_Virginia._

* * *

**(1)**Comme je n'ai aucune idée du nom de Virginia, j'ai improvisé. Le résultat est satisfaisant, ou vous souhaitez que je change ?

**(2)=** Pandore : première femme de la mythologie grecque, qui d'après la légende, est descendu sur Terre avec une jarre que Zeus lui aurait confié et qu'il lui a interdit d'ouvrir sous aucunes conditions. Malheureusement, elle était si curieuse qu'elle n'a pas résisté et… voilà, vous êtes censés connaître la suite. J'ai employé cette expression pour m'amuser. Je ne dois pas être la première à faire ça, mais c'est tellement amusant d'inventer des expressions !

**(3)= **Comme vous devez vous en douter, j'ai l'esprit poète et un peu tordu. Alors attendez-vous à voir des phrases bien énigmatiques pour clôturer la fin de chaque lettre. C'est joli non ? ***qui a dit non ?***


	2. Deuxième page

**Après tout**

**Auteur : **Bah, c'est toujours Alienor. Pourquoi voulez-vous que ça change ?

**Disclaimer** : Par tous les temps et toute heure, Virginia ne sera jamais à moi, de même que le monde de ToS, Kloitz, et un peu son journal, puisqu'il est évoqué dans le jeu. Mais ce qui est écrit, par contre, est de moi. Donc aucun souci à se faire en ce qui concerne les droits d'auteurs ^^

**Résumé : **le même que dans le chapitre précédent^^

**Le mot de la fin : **J'espère que la première page vous aura donné envie de continuer à jeter un œil indiscret sur les écrits de Virginia^^. En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne lecture, pour ceux qui aimeraient suivre cette fiction jusqu'au bout s'il le faut.

* * *

_Jour de Jupiter, le neuvième du mois des récoltes,_

_Me revoici donc,_

_Aujourd'hui, la journée a été plutôt tranquille. Pas de quoi raconter sa vie. Grand-père et moi avons étudié un spécimen très rare de plante que, avec la permission de l'Ancien évidemment, nous sommes allés cueillir dans la forêt du Torrent. Cette plante ne pousse qu'au bord des étangs d'eau pure, paraît-il, et si cette eau venait à être polluée, ce qui j'espère ne se produira jamais, le végétal se flétrira et ne pourra plus pousser en ces endroits. D'après Grand-père, le monde en était fleuri, avant. Mais avec l'installation des Hommes et des Nains sur Terre, la construction des villes et tout, cette herbe a commencé à se faire rare et a disparu. Maintenant, il n'y en a plus que dans la forêt d'Ymir et du Torrent._

_Trêve de bavardages, que pourrais-je dire d'autre ? Après tout, il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'on se heurte à ce problème de manque d'inspiration lorsqu'on donne de ses nouvelles à un journal ? Il faudrait que je pose cette question à Kloitz. Mais il risque de se douter que je suis en train de couvrir son cadeau de ma petite écriture serrée et un peu hésitante (Kloitz m'a appris le langage des Humains depuis seulement six mois, mais j'apprends vite, plus vite que la moyenne même). Rien que d'y penser me fait rougir. Pourtant, je sais qu'il respecterait mon intimité. C'est un homme de confiance, Kloitz._

_Tiens, maintenant que j'en parle, impossible de reculer. Il vient tous les jours chez nous, pour faire avancer ses recherches et aussi les nôtres, par la même occasion. Quand il est là, il y a une soudaine ambiance dans l'atelier, agréable et reposante. C'est un vrai magicien de l'âme, même s'il ne maîtrise pas la magie comme nous les Elfes. Tout le monde l'apprécie, sauf un certain Minos, ainsi que ses compagnons Ariel, Tealas et Sagitta. Ariel est la seule femme de leur groupe. Nous nous entendons moyennement, mais ça va. Leur problème, c'est la présence d'un humain dans leur laboratoire. Ils sont persuadés que la science elfique doit être exclusivement réservée à leurs pratiquants. Selon eux, Kloitz est là pour nous voler notre savoir. C'est un peu fort, mais ils doivent avoir des raisons de se méfier._

_Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils se mettent à critiquer Kloitz, je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression qu'à ce moment-là, tout nous oppose. Mon grand-père me dit de ne pas faire attention, mais cela me tracasse._

_Sinon, à part cela, il ne s'est rien passé du tout, et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais écrire de plus. Bon, au moins, ça me fera une demi-page d'économisée. La prochaine fois, j'écrirai en dessous. Maintenant que je me relis, je me dis que franchement, je devrais apporter des nouvelles un peu plus croustillantes, histoire de faire quelque chose de ce journal. Oh, et puis j'y veillerai la prochaine fois, après tout il est si tard, et il reste le dîner à préparer. C'est moi la cuisinière, dans cette maison. Grand-père dit qu'il adore quand c'est moi qui prépare. D'après lui, je suis douée, ou alors est-ce parce qu'il est paresseux ?_

_Puisse ce trésor éclairer de sa présence tout être méritant de l'entrevoir…_

_Virginia._

* * *

_Jour de Vénus, le dixième du mois des récoltes,_

_Encore une fois, je suis là, devant ma table,_

_Cela fait maintenant deux jours que j'écris dans ce cahier, et il va y avoir deux pages de remplies. Cette fois-ci, j'apporte des nouvelles bien plus intéressantes._

_La plante que nous avons cueilli hier et que nous avons étudié avec Grand-père s'avère avoir des vertus guérisseuses et magiques. C'est une forme rare de laurier dont les feuilles peuvent servir à préparer des médicaments. Grand-père m'en a confié un échantillon, car il sait que je souhaite devenir guérisseuse. Je suis aussi douée pour préparer les remèdes. Il en a donné un autre échantillon à Kloitz, afin qu'il puisse parfaire ses recherches. Le reste, il l'a gardé pour lui, afin de voir s'il n'y a pas d'autres vertus à exploiter._

_Et puis, aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu la visite de scientifiques de Meltokio qui disent qu'ils sont venus afin d'étudier notre serre, où poussent les plus fameux spécimens de plante que le monde ait jamais connu. Minos et son groupe les ont regardés d'un mauvais œil, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Ils ne disent jamais rien. Ils ne parlent qu'entre eux et ils sont très sérieux._

_Kloitz (me voici encore à parler inévitablement de lui) en a profité pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. Ils avaient l'air d'être de vieilles connaissances, car ils parlaient avec animation et familiarité. Je me suis sentie exclue, mais ce sont des humains, ils parlent une langue que nous ne comprenons pas. Qu'est-ce qu'un Elfe, notamment de sexe féminin, viendrait faire dans leurs conversations scientifiques ? Pour eux, je suis tout juste la jolie assistante qui leur débite ses explications frôlant le par cœur avec un sourire resplendissant. C'est Kloitz qui m'a raconté tout cela, une fois. Pour les gens de Meltokio, les femmes sont seulement là pour attirer l'œil du touriste et de l'étudiant en voyage. Maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve cela très vexant. Mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dessus._

_Sinon, à part cela, une fille est venue et nous a demandé de lui confier un remède car son frère s'était empoisonné. J'ai été chargée de l'accompagner. Ce genre d'incident arrive tous les jours, et j'ai pu voir que le garçon qui s'était rendue malade par mégarde était quand même salement amoché. Mais un petit concoctant et il n'y paraissait plus. En plus d'être un laboratoire de botanique, notre atelier joue aussi le rôle d'apothicaire. C'est ici que nous préparons tout ce qui convient aux besoins des Elfes du village._

_Et puis demain, Grand-père m'a dit que je devais aller dans la forêt d'Ymir afin de trouver des herbes qui manquent à notre réserve. Je trouve cela réjouissant. J'adore la forêt d'Ymir, chaque moment que j'y passe toute seule est un véritable délice. Les arbres respirent l'humidité et il y a nombre de parfums qui enivrent mon odorat. Depuis toute petite, je vis dedans, alors je m'y sens très à mon aise. _

_Il est si tard. Je vais devoir arrêter là. C'est dommage, j'étais dans un état de délicieuse transe, lorsque j'ai écrit. C'est extraordinaire, cette sensation. Heureusement, je la ressentirais quand ce sera possible, lorsque je rouvrirai ce journal. Alors bonne soirée._

_Puisse tes pas tracer un chemin dans la neige glacée de ton univers…_

_Virginia._

* * *

**Voilà, la deuxième page se termine.**

**Place à la troisième ! Lorsque je l'aurai terminée… et qui sera publiée dès qu'il le pourra demain à la même heure!**


	3. Troisième page

**Après tout**

**Auteur :** Toujours Alienor, et il en sera ainsi si j'ai envie de continuer cette fiction^^

**Disclaimer : **Faut-il que je me tue à répéter à chaque chapitre ce qui m'appartient ou ne m'appartient pas ? Bon allez, au bout de trois fois on finit toujours par comprendre : donc Virginia n'est pas à moi et l'univers de ToS encore moins. Il n'y a donc que l'histoire et certains des personnages secondaires cités dans son journal qui me reviennent^^. Voilà, dois-je le redire une fois de plus?

**Résumé :** Reportez-vous deux chapitres auparavant.

**Le mot de la fin : **Houlà, je me trouve un peu énervée sur le coup. Ou alors est-ce une forme d'humour ? Euh, bon… Pour ceux qui ont suivi jusque là, je leur souhaite bonne lecture. Au moins on pourra dire qu'ils n'auront pas été surpris à lire le journal de leur frère ou sœur, petit(e) ou grand(e) ! *comment ça c'est pas drôle ce que je viens de dire ?*

* * *

_Jour de Saturne, le onzième du mois des récoltes,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va arriver quelque chose…_

_Est-ce une impression ? Ou seulement une pensée fugitive ? Les Elfes sont connus pour prédire savamment l'avenir sous formes d'énigmes. Mais il y a de rares élus à posséder ce don, et ils passent comme des figures de légendes. La plus célèbre est celle de Cassändre __**(1)**__._

_Alors je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…_

_Ca a commencé dans la forêt d'Ymir, juste après le départ de Kloitz. Ah, je ne l'ai pas dit, Kloitz m'a accompagné un bout de chemin dans la forêt. Il devait lui aussi trouver une plante pour ses recherches. Nous avions un peu bavardé de tout et de rien, là-dessus rien d'important. Et puis c'est lorsque nous nous sommes séparés à un moment, il s'est retourné pour partir dans son coin, lorsque j'ai eu une sorte de vision._

_Il était là, devant moi, bien sûr, il n'avait pas changé sa position, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Je me sentais soudain ravagée de chagrin, et le paysage autour de nous était terne, comme dans un songe. L'instant d'après, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il était près de moi et me demandait si ça allait. L'impression de tristesse avait disparu, mais j'avais dû m'écrouler, car j'étais en position allongée alors que je ne me souvenais même pas d'être tombée. Maintenant, encore, je ne sais ce que je dois dire sur ce qui s'est passé. Ca me fait un peu peur, cette histoire, maintenant que je la raconte et que je relis mes propres mots. On dit aussi que le don de divination porte malheur à tous ceux qui la pratique. La preuve, dans les légendes racontant cela, les protagonistes meurent ou sombrent dans la folie. Mais c'est là le problème : ce ne sont que des légendes._

_Mais si jamais je venais réellement à posséder ce don, si jamais mes doutes se confirmaient, je ne saurais quoi faire. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Jusque là j'étais quelqu'un de normal, une enfant d'Heimdall à qui on n'adressait pas souvent la parole, mais qu'on trouvait sympathique quand même._

_Je dois y aller, il est temps de préparer à manger pour ce soir. Et puis, confier mes inquiétudes à un journal ne m'a pas pour autant délestée de mes craintes. Désolée, vraiment._

_Il y a toujours des doutes à se faire, mais jamais de certitudes à avoir,_

_Virginia._

* * *

_Jour de la Lune, le treizième du mois des récoltes,_

_Me revoilà, encore,_

_Hier, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de passer un moment en tête à tête avec ce carnet. Grand-père et moi avions beaucoup de travail. L'Ancien nous a commandé une potion à ses bénéfices personnels. Il ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il voulait en faire, mais nous ne nous en sommes pas formalisés. L'Ancien ne précise jamais ce qu'il a en tête. Il demande, et puis c'est tout. En tout cas, Grand-père a eu besoin de beaucoup d'aide, car la potion en question était très difficile à préparer et nous nous y sommes mis à plusieurs. Même le groupe de Minos a daigné participer. Eux qui pourtant travaillent toujours pour leurs propres projets._

_Ariel s'est révélée très utile. Elle a fait un habile mélange de deux des ingrédients demandés, et le résultat a été concluant. Sagitta, lui, a ensuite mis des feuilles du fameux laurier que nous avons cueilli, l'autre jour, et le liquide a pris une belle couleur bleue pâle. A la fin, nous avons tous été récompensés pour notre participation. La potion était parfaite et sera livrée demain à l'Ancien._

_Mais il y a autre chose qui m'a empêchée de me mettre à écrire, c'est mon inquiétude mordante. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'asseoir à ma table personnelle. J'étais non seulement très fatiguée mais démoralisée._

_Aujourd'hui encore, ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour dans la forêt d'Ymir s'est reproduit aujourd'hui, et c'était une fois de plus avec Kloitz. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec lui, mais il est très bizarre à mon égard. Un coup il se conduit avec Grand-père comme un camarade, un coup, lorsqu'il est en ma présence, il a l'air hésitant et commet continuellement des bévues. En tout cas, ça n'a pas amélioré son image aux yeux de Minos, Ariel, Sagitta et Tealas. Il a même failli renverser une plante que nous étions chargés d'étudier. Cette maladresse ne lui ressemble pas._

_Mais revenons au fait, une fois de plus, la « chose » s'est reproduite, et cette fois-ci, il était devant moi, et me regardait avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le paysage autour de nous était terne, mais j'avais l'impression d'être heureuse, épanouie. L'instant d'après, je m'étais de nouveau évanouie, et j'ai fini ici, dans ma chambre._

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Si cela se produit encore une fois, j'en viendrais alors à la certitude flagrante que je vois dans un autre univers, ce qui est tout bonnement impossible à croire. Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à Grand-père, il est compréhensif, mais pas au point d'avaler les histoires sans queue ni tête qu'on pourrait lui raconter._

_Nous ne sommes que le matin, mais il faut que j'y aille. Nous commençons tôt, à l'atelier, et il faut que je prépare à manger._

_Les craintes sont permises, lorsque le doute ne l'est plus,_

_Virginia._

_Jour de Mars, le quatorzième du mois des récoltes,_

_Presque une semaine. Une semaine que je commence à écrire dans ce journal. Ca passe vite, tout de même._

_Aujourd'hui, rien de spécial à dire. Je veux juste terminer cette page et dire que je n'écrirais plus beaucoup pendant quelques temps. Nous devons préparer un remède pour guérir un soldat qui a été frappé de maladie. Il ne ressent rien, mais il faut soigner cela au plus vite. La préparation prendra pas mal de temps, alors je brillerai par mon absence._

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, et ce coup-ci, pas de petite phrase énigmatique (vous les trouvez étranges, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il suffit d'avoir l'esprit ouvert afin de comprendre leur véritable signification). _

_Virginia._

* * *

**Bon, ce coup-ci, moi aussi, j'ai brillé par mon imagination un peu tordue. **

**Toutefois, ça vous plaît encore ? Toujours convaincu ? Alors dans ce cas, allez à la page suivante…**

**(1)J'ai trouvé amusant de transposer les légendes connues dans le monde de Tales of Symphonia, et faire comme si c'était eux (les elfes) qui les avaient inventés^^ J'ai aussi changé l'orthographe du prénom, pour faire plus elfique.**

**Je pense que ce sera bon pour un week-end, alors vivement le prochain afin que je puisse poster ! ^_-**

**(j'ai presque cru que j'allais devoir poster plus tard. bugguait, semble t-il, et il m'était impossible d'accéder à mon compte alors que j'étais connectée! Comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est traficoté...)**


	4. Quatrième page

**Après tout**

Excusez-moi du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication des chapitres! Non seulement il y avait plein de nouvelles idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête mais en plus j'ai eu du mal à convaincre ma soeur de me transmettre les docs sur l'ordi familial! (J'écris sur son ordi en semaine)

Enfin, voilà, vous l'avez ce chapitre au moins, maintenant.

**Disclaimer :** tous les OC (enfin si on peut dire ainsi), sont à moi. Kloitz et Virginia ne m'appartiennent pas, leur chien si (nan mais y en a pas hein ! XD).

**Résumé :** Virginia passe enfin aux choses vraiment sérieuses dans ce récit. Faut juste pas l'interrompre si vous avez envie d'écouter la suite.

**Le mot de la fin : **JOYEUX NOËL ! Ah nan c'est dans seulement quelques jours… Bon bah joyeuse lecture d'un texte déprimant et soporifique, les insomniaques et les ados rebelles-qui-font-des-méga-teufs-la-nuit-jusqu'à-pas-d'heure m'en seront reconnaissants !

* * *

_Jour de Jupiter, le trentième du mois des récoltes,_

_Oh,_

_Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte, cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai rien écrit, et j'ai fini par oublier le carnet. Fille indigne que je suis._

_Après tout ce temps, nous avons finalement terminé la préparation de l'étonnante mixture que nous devions préparer pour le soldat alité. Quand je dis « nous » et « étonnante », je dis Grand-père, Minos et son groupe, tout le reste de l'équipe du laboratoire et moi. Lorsque des choses importantes doivent se passer ou se sont déroulés et que nous sommes dans l'urgence, nous nous y mettons toujours ensemble. Cela promet plus de réussite que si nous l'avions fait à deux seulement._

_Le résultat a été surprenant. La mixture a pris une étrange couleur violette, couleur de la fleur du même nom qui séjourne dans nos forêts. Etant donné que rien ne manquait à notre préparation et qu'il n'y avait aucune anomalie, nous l'avons porté au garde malade. Il s'est immédiatement remis sous nos yeux, et Grand-père a juré de découvrir ce qui a provoqué un tel changement de couleur, car normalement, le remède devait être rosé. _

_Mais si je pouvais passer à un autre sujet, je me devrais d'annoncer une heureuse nouvelle : Les étranges visions qui m'on assaillie il y a deux semaines ne se sont plus manifestées. J'en ai finalement parlé à Grand-père, il a haussé les épaules et m'a dit que c'était sûrement ce genre de trouble qui apparaît lorsque nous sommes fatigués ces temps-ci et qui fait faire des hallucinations. Prétendant que je manquais simplement de sommeil, il m'a envoyée me coucher l'instant d'après._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, au moment où je lui en ai parlé, il m'a semblé un peu vague, comme plongé dans un lointain souvenir, et il m'a eu l'air bien empressé à ce moment-là._

_Le lendemain, j'ai été convoquée chez l'Ancien._

_J'ai été passablement surprise, car l'Ancien ne recevait jamais des civils chez lui sauf en cas de faute grave où d'annonce importante à faire à leur intention. Aussitôt, je me suis inquiétée, avais-je fait quelque chose qui ait pu paraître déplaisant à Ses yeux ?_

_Mais ce n'était pas le cas, car lorsque je suis venue juste après, il m'a dit que c'était Grand-père qui m'avait envoyée ici. Il m'a expliquée que Grand-père s'inquiétait à mon sujet et je me suis demandée ce qu'il se passait. Enfin, il en est venu au fait, et je répète mot pour mot les phrases de notre conversation :_

_« Il paraît que tu as des visions, Virginia ? m'a-t-il demandé._

_-Euh, oui… ai-je fait, quelque peu déstabilisée. Mais il ne s'est plus rien passé depuis une semaine et demie (à ce moment où j'écris, l'entretien s'est déroulé quelques jours auparavant)._

_-Ne serait-ce pas ce genre de visions où tu as l'impression de voir l'avenir ? a-t-il continué. _

_Je me suis sentie gênée, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées les plus intimes._

_-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai répondu, ça ne se déroulait qu'à intervalles de six ou sept secondes. _

_Il m'a paru grave._

_-Ne parle pas de cela au passé, ma petite Virginia. Tu n'auras pas l'air de me croire, mais j'en ai connu qui prétendaient que tout allait bien et qui ont fini mystérieusement quelques jours après._

_J'ai levé les sourcils d'incompréhension._

_-Va, maintenant, a-t-il dit, finalement sans plus de précisions. Il faut que tu repartes au laboratoire rejoindre ton grand-père. »_

_Lorsque je suis sortie, je me suis encore demandée pourquoi Grand-père avait parlé de moi à l'Ancien alors que la veille il m'avait donné une réponse aussi basique. Et je me suis finalement résolue à me dire que c'était parce que, comme les Elfes tombent rarement malades ou exceptionnellement, il a dû se dire qu'il valait mieux me surveiller de près. Grand-père se fait toujours du souci pour tout le monde depuis la mort de sa femme, une Grand-mère que je n'ai jamais connue faute d'être née le jour qui est aussi celui de sa mort._

_Bien, voilà, ceci dit, il y a encore des choses qui n'ont pas réussi à s'arranger. Kloitz. Oh, ce n'est pas lui qui me dérange, mais son comportement. Lorsque je lui parle, il me répond comme n'importe qui d'autre avec naturel, mais dès que je me retourne, il me fixe avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. C'est Minos qui me l'a fait remarquer. Lui qui pourtant ne parle jamais à quiconque d'autres que ses camarades, il lui a semblé bon, prétend-il, de m'avertir. Mais je le savais déjà avant qu'il ne me le dise._

_Que de bonnes surprises, me dites-vous, mais j'en suis moi-même d'autant plus confondue. Finalement, j'ai préféré rester indifférente à tous ces étonnants phénomènes et ai continué à travailler sans autres intermèdes._

_Je vais m'arrêter ici pour ce soir, je dois me coucher, puisque, comme le dit si bien Grand-père, j'ai besoin de sommeil._

_Est-ce de l'inquiétude que je ressens ou simplement du scepticisme dont je fais preuve ?_

_Virginia._

* * *

_Jour du Soleil, le troisième du mois de la lumière symbolique __**(1)**__,_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment grave._

_Oh, ce n'est pas par rapport à moi, bien sûr, je vais très bien depuis un bon bout de temps. Non, cela concerne tout le village : l'Ancien, celui que nous adulons, en qui nous mettons notre confiance et qui nous la rendait en retour, est gravement alité. Ce n'est pas la maladie qui est en cause, sinon nous aurions tôt fait de préparer un remède au laboratoire. Il est très vieux, tout le monde le sait à Heimdall, et même en dehors, mais nous l'oublions très souvent, tellement il est énergique dans son travail et rajeuni dans ses fonctions. Il a beaucoup d'autorité, certes, mais sans lui que pourrions-nous entreprendre ?_

_Tout le monde a observé un moment de silence afin de souhaiter intérieurement son prompt rétablissement. Mais pourtant, je doute que ça puisse arranger les choses. Mais je ne peux faire que cela, pour le moment, car il n'y a aucun remède voulu contre cette maladie qu'est la vieillesse, qui emporte souvent tant de monde. _

_A cause de cela, le silence complet s'est installé au laboratoire, m'ennuyant ainsi plus que n'importe qui. Seul Minos (encore ! Je n'osais en croire mes yeux) a osé briser ce bref moment de calme pour me parler :_

_« Tu ne trouves pas cela stupide de devoir respecter un moment de silence juste pour la guérison d'un vieillard ? Même ces stupides humains se croient obligés de faire comme tout le monde. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »_

_Il a été rappelé à l'ordre par Ariel, qui nous fixait du coin de l'œil depuis un moment, et je suis restée dans l'incertitude. Il me mettait mal à l'aise, à vouloir traiter Kloitz et les autres de « stupides humains » et j'ai trouvé fort irrespectueux de sa part de qualifier l'Ancien de vieillard. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, notre chef, même s'il avait de mauvais côtés, car je me suis rendue compte depuis notre unique entretien qu'il pouvait s'intéresser aux cas des autres._

_Je te tends la main pour que tu me guides vers la voie de la guérison._

_Virginia._

_Jour de Vénus, le huitième du mois de la lumière symbolique,_

_Quand je me vois,_

_J'ai l'impression d'être différente,_

_Exceptionnelle,_

_Forte mais égoïste,_

_Puisses-tu recevoir de mes mains le salut que je t'accorde._

_Virginia._

_P.S : Ne pas oublier d'apporter des lys sur la tombe de notre défunt Ancien si adulé, lorsqu'on l'enverra à la Terre. Qu'il soit libre et nous apporte sa protection au-delà des Enfers si profonds._

* * *

**Bon, ça se termine sur une note un peu bâclée sur les bords mais c'est pour ajouter un zeste de suspense. Je trouvais qu'il en manquait.**

**Suis un peu fatiguée, moi. Faut dire, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire plusieurs chapitres, pendant la semaine. Au pire j'en fais maximum deux ou trois et c'est jouable pour un week-end. Enfin, que de broutilles…**

**(1) Ah, ça y est, on a changé de mois. Au bout de quatre chapitres tout de même ! Mais allons donc tout droit à la raison de pourquoi j'ai mis un truc de ce genre. Premièrement parce que j'étais frappée de flemme (ça on peut s'en douter XD), deuxièmement parce que je souhaitais faire référence aux esprits originels de Sylvarant et Tethe'alla, Volt, Gnome, Luna et Aska… (Pas la peine de vous dévoiler toute la panoplie ^^). Le « mois des récoltes » par exemple, est le mois de juin de notre monde, dédié à Gnome à cause des richesses agricoles qu'il apporte. Le suivant est pour Luna et Aska, le prochain est pour… ah ça on verra bien !**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


End file.
